Unusual Love Story
by AirMyst
Summary: A story of a very different pair. (Highschool ish human AU ish. More explained inside)


_**Hello this was a story that I had wrote for my English class and decided that I would post it because why the fuck not like yeah. This is a sort of 'human/highschool esque' AU of sorts because when you write fan fictions for school you can't go all out. So please be tolerant of my horrible writing.**_

* * *

A soft voice carried through the halls, a melody indescribable by words alone. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. It was the only sound that could make my head feel like it was a floating mess of air. My feet moved on their own accord, following the singing through the empty school building in an attempt to seek out the person it belonged to. I finally reached the slightly opened doors of the auditorium, a short and elegant figure standing in the middle of the large stage. Even through my horrible vision, it didn't take much to know that it was Sapphire. I could blurrily see the long, unbelievably natural silver hair flowing behind her rehearsing form. A sigh escaped as I leaned against the one closed, locked door to watch the rest of the number and heard clapping of other students inside of the auditorium. Sapphire deserved a larger crowd than what the school could house to cheer for her; I wish I could be part of it. I can't even look her in the eye let alone say hello to her, so the best I can do is lurk around the school during the play rehearsals. It's probably weird for me to do that, let alone down right creepy, but the thought of just seeing her coaxes me to come back every day. One more glance back between the doors and I step away from the auditorium and out into the quickly fading sunlight.

I don't know when it happened, or how it happened, but I had developed a very hard crush for the extremely pale girl. One minute I'm on top of my game, the most feared fighter in this lousy school, and then the next I can't get these romantic fantasies out of my head about her being with me. I kick a rock far away from me as I walk away from the tall, imposing building, staring down at dark hands in deep thought. I wish there was someway I could talk to her without bumbling around words like I've never spoken in English before. A deep breath and I take off sprinting down the rest of the sidewalk in an attempt to clear my head. Running has always helped when I couldn't figure out a problem, and I hope it won't fail me now.

My running takes me through a familiar route to the park near the center of town. Classmates and other students who were well acquainted with my fist moved out of my way, whether it be from fear or courtesy I didn't care at all. I had only stopped running when the sound of an instrument had sparked my interest. I once again followed the sound to find the small, quiet boy from my grade playing a large instrument that honestly looked like an upside down violin in my opinion. He drew the bow across the strings so smoothly, swaying back and forth with the music. His head tilted down slightly, eyes closed, and his bangs hanging in his face. His fingers glided through the notes with ease, never missing a beat. The song was soft, but he played many strings of notes quickly and very skillfully, volume growing louder and softer at certain points, and it just seemed to fit. He seemed to be one with the music and his instrument.

When the song was complete, I felt as though I had the only stroke of genius I would ever have in my life. I could impress Sapphire by playing the upside down violin thing! I mean, I'm no virtuoso, but it doesn't look like it would be too hard right? All it takes is some Google and confidence and I could totally impress her! Right? It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that I'm going to try not to be completely spazztic in talking to Sapphire and convincing her to let me play for her. The idea set in my head, I punch a fist into the air and run off once again to my house, ready to search Google to make up for my lack of musical skill. I run a dark hand through my tight, curly black hair as I made it up to my door. "Once I figure this all out, I'm sure Sapphire will be impressed. I'll prove that a delinquent is more than meets the eye! Wow, that sounded really dumb out loud."

After a few days of not paying attention in class, looking at things on the internet under my desk when the teacher wasn't looking, I felt like I was ready. In my 'research' I had finally found out that the upside down violin was actually called a cello, which is not pronounced how I thought it was originally. Several good things happened within that time frame that I just couldn't keep my heart in my chest. Did Sapphire always look at me in the classes we shared? Albeit, I am normally sleeping or too blind to notice if she had looked at me before. Even at that, that one glance that I had caught peeking from underneath her long, silvery white bangs had been enough to send me shooting through the roof. I shouldn't look too far into it, but that didn't stop the dreamy thoughts to drift through my already love drunk head. She had also started to actually talk to me! It wasn't just a small 'may I borrow a pencil', but a full blown -yet very short- 'hello' to 'goodbye' conversation. I was never able to get my words just right, stumbling over syllables out of sheer nervousness. Sapphire laughed into her hand every time though, making my dark cheeks flush with a deep red that I was thankful she wouldn't see.

That leads me to today, the day I'm going to invite Sapphire back to that room where all of the instruments were stored so that I could unleash my skills for her. I even made sure it was okay with the lady running the instruments that I could borrow one of the cellos. The only thing she had warned me about was to be really careful with them, which I planned to heed. So, after the last bell of the day had rung, I picked up my books and chased after Sapphire, voice cracking slightly as I called out after her. Man, she could move fast. Once I had caught up to her I noticed the friends she had with her had nasty expressions on their faces. Why wouldn't they turn their nose at a brutish delinquent like me, being high class citizens and all. Sapphire didn't though, smiling at me as I slowed a jog into a walk.

"Is there something that I could help you with?" she had spoken up, eyes peering at me through a veil of near-white hair. Calling out her name would be as far as I would get without messing up every word

"I…. Well you see… Cello in the room... I …. w-wanted to instrument…maybe... come listen…?" My word choice didn't help me get my point across very well, and I felt like a fool, but she was very good at deciphering my scatter-brained thought process. While her friends tried to coax her away from going with me, she waved them off and nodded in acceptance. A slender arm looped with my own broad one and I felt like I could have jumped to the moon and back. I gave a cheeky smile to Sapphire and lead her off to where the instruments were in storage. I really hope this didn't end up badly.

She had spoke to me on the walk through the school building and I did my best to respond as intelligently as I could. The more I talked with her the more comfortable I got with being myself instead of being stiff and fumbling around things, which she seemed to like. We arrived to the room and I flicked the light on. Jogging into the room I grabbed a seat for her and one for myself, running over to where the sleek cellos were stored. Somehow I ended up tripping, knocking over one of the large instruments to land on top of me.

"Are you alright?" Sapphires voice sounded worried, but I lifted my hand with a 'thumbs up' and groaned in embarrassment. Standing up, I checked over the cello to see if it was scratched in any way. Thankfully it wasn't and I took it over to my seat with a small laugh.

"Sorry about that! I just have never done this before and w-wanted someone to listen" I tried to explain while messily holding the bow and instrument. I could see in her expression that I was doing it wrong from the beginning, but it shifted to a kind smile of support. Sapphire was far too sweet for her own good. I coughed and smiled, raising the bow up into the air before starting my 'masterpiece'.

Needless to say, I didn't do as good as I thought Google had taught me. The song was totally out of tune and I was fumbling with the awkwardly large instrument that by the time I was done, even Sapphire's smile had wilted. Yikes. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a sheepish smile before letting it drop.

"I'm sorry, that was awful. I just wanted to impress you." I had mumbled the last part more to myself, but the smile that had gently formed on my companions face made my own bloom in embarrassment. She laughed into her hand and gracefully moved the instrument from me to the stand it was on before.

"You tried to learn how to play the cello? For me? Though it was the the most discord I've ever heard in a song, that was the sweetest gesture anyone has ever done for me." She smiled widely as I stood up, returning it happily.

"Y..Yeah, I mean, I know you like that music stuff and all… and I figured it would be a good way to show you that I'm not totally violent… I did horribly though." I rubbed the back of my head, fiddling with the red string that normally sat around my forehead. I sighed and moved my hand to my warm cheek, but there was already a hand resting there that I hadn't noticed. Looking up from the ground, I saw the gentle smile that I couldn't help but return.

"You didn't have to try to impress me with music. I admire your strength, and how determined you always are." Her compliment made my heart nearly leap from my chest, and embarrassingly enough I had to suppress the tears of joy it had brought on. I smiled and kept my dark hand over her pale one, still resting on my cheek.

"So would now be a totally awkward time to ask you to go on a date then?" She laughed lightly at my question and nodded her head with a smile. Her hand slipped from my face and rested onto my shoulder.

"I would absolutely love to, Ruby. You have no idea how long I've been hoping you would ask me. I have always liked you..." She spoke up to me with a blush to her face. I couldn't feel my body at all, I felt as though I was flying when she had answered. I pushed a fist into the air in rejoice but paused when she had leaned up to press a small kiss to my cheek. My body froze as she smiled at the ridiculous pose I was stuck in.

"I guess I'll see you later then. I can't wait for that date." With that small statement, she waved and walked out of the clear doors. I could see her walk with a skip in her step, which just made my heart all the more happy. It was a few minutes until I had finally registered what had happened. I ran out the doors and jumped onto the bench outside to yell my victory to the sky. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
